marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jean Grey (MEU)
Jean Grey (Marvel Girl) is a psychic mutant with vast and powerful connection to the Astral Plane. Biography Dreams of Fire Ever since Jean was a little girl, she's been having recurring dreams of a giant, wild, flaming raptor. The fire would engulf her and would wake up screaming, this caused her parents to make her see a therapist. Shades of Grey After an intense session with her therapist, Jean began having suffering from a severe headache. Overwhelmed with the thoughts of her parents on their drive home, Jean accidentally caused a psychic surge, crashing the car which killed her parents. Jean, after being taken to her mother's sisters house, was visited by Charles Xavier, who offered her a place to learn how to control her abilities. She accepted a place at his home, and has been there ever since. Personality She is a quick-witted, sarcastic, intelligent, and warmhearted young woman. Always ready with a witty and biting remark, she is intent on proving herself to anyone who questions her. She readily involves herself in confrontations with little to no hesitance. For the most part, Jean Grey is a very passionate and opinionated girl. Behind the "carefree and witty" persona she portrays, she is a tough, sensible, and resourceful young woman, who isn't going to stand back and let anyone get the better of her. Appearance Jean is a beautiful petite woman with pale skin, green eyes, and mid-lengthed red hair. Her style leans toward the boho-grunge feminine, and wears shorts and jeans more often than dresses and skirts due to the fact that they're more practical, despite this fact, she still prefers to wear boots rather than sneakers. She likes to keep her makeup light with lip-gloss and other light makeup. She also keeps her jewelry to a minimum, just wearing her hoop earrings along with her cartilage earrings. Sometimes when using her abilities, her veins ignite with a fiery light and her eyes glow with a burning orange hue. Powers and Abilities Mutant Abilities *'Telekinesis': Jean has the ability to mentally move, levitate and otherwise manipulate objects using her psionic energy. She uses this energy to affect and control molecules and particles, allowing her to fully control matter and energy, as well as physical forces (such as kinetic energy, friction, pressure, etc). She started training this power by moving wooden blocks around while she was in elementary school. She pulled them apart with her power, and suspended them in the air, removing all motion and gravity from the pieces. Jean used this power to create a shield to protect innocents from enemy fire, stop an off-rail train in Manhattan, knock back Beast, and tear apart Danger Room bots. Her emotions are linked to her powers as she unleashed a wave of telekinetic energy that disintegrated nearby Sentinel robots. Her telekinesis allowed her to stop an enemy soldier's gunfire and throw him away, give Scott a boost, to hurl aside Wolverine and Emma Frost, hurl entire cars at Juggernaut, and even temporarily contain an exploding bus. Jean's telekinesis is powerful enough to break through Adamantium, as she managed to snap one of Wolverine's claws. **'Psionic Energy Manipulation': She can project energy blasts, streams, waves and bolts projecting her own psionic and telekinetic energy, allowing her to hit, push/pull or blow away her targets, potentially exerting enough force to destroy them. When a target of hers is hit with her energy, she can use her telekinesis to inflict further damage. She can also manipulate this energy to heal/aid allies as she was seen to have been patching up Wolverine's wound. ***'Psionic Force-Field Generation': Jean is able to create a highly durable barrier of energy that she can shape and deform as she needed to. She uses it to grab and break apart targets, protect others from enemy fire, contain a target or to cover and deflect attacks from the enemies. Like any physical barriers, the barrier can be broken through extreme brute force. As she started training with the X-Men, she learned to project her energy around herself, essentially constructing a close-to-the-body psionic armor to protect herself against extreme impacts, such as falls from great heights, increasing her durability to a significant degree. This allows her to land safely whenever she crash lands, as well as defending her against the might of superhuman combatants. **'Levitation': She is able to use this power to move herself through the air and simulate flight, in order to hover and safely float back to the ground. *'Telepathy': Jean can read minds or mentally communicate and experience memories and thoughts of others or project her own thoughts. While she was using her hypnotic powers in conjunction with this power against the guards at the Essex secret facility, she herself viewed their memories. When using her power, her irises sometimes glow a fiery orangecolor, especially when she concentrate it on certain targets. Jean can also sense the minds and emotions of those around her as she could see Iceman's fear and sensed Rogue's panic attack, knowing exactly what happened to her, as if she had seen it directly. She can also manipulate the memory, thoughts, actions, emotions, and senses of others at will, as well as to induce sleep or pain and create illusions without any difficulty. Category:MEU Category:Melody the Movement Category:Melody Extended Universe Category:Telepathy Category:Telekinesis Category:Phoenix Force Category:Gifted Youngsters (MEU) Category:Gifted Youngsters